All in the Name of a Prophecy
by lilymasefield
Summary: One day after two peaceful years hence the Z warriors battle with Cell, Mirai has returned with a warning, and a prophecy. The prophecy can change the lives of all the Z warriors. How will they get ready for this new threat, and the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is an AU story in which I have made Yamcha, Tien and all the other human fighters quite a lot stronger. I feel bad for these guys and have decided that I should do them justice. If you don't like the human characters much, then don't read it but please don't bash them. Thank you for reading this author's note. Let's continue with the story.

* * *

Yamcha was reading the newspaper that morning. It was rare for him to do that since he was never really interested in news. But that day he was absorbed in it as if it was the only thing that mattered. There was an abrupt knock on the door.

"Coming!" Yamcha called out as he put the paper aside with a sigh. As he opened the door he was taken aback. He thought that he was dreaming and admitted that it was weird of him to have such dreams.

"Hello Vegeta," he said after a while. Yes, Vegeta! At his humble residence! So unbelievable!

Though he never said it aloud, Yamcha respected Vegeta with all his heart, admired him and sometimes even idolised him. "Weakling, I have no time to hang around you. It's an emergency and we all need to be at Dende's lookout. Come quickly!" Vegeta snapped and took off.

Yamcha was mildly surprised. Why had Vegeta come over to him personally to tell him to come at the lookout?

He shook away the thought and took to the air, following the Saiyan prince to the said location.

When he arrived there he was shocked. His jaw dropped, his eyes bulged out. Why was _he _here?

Mirai Trunks was standing there, surrounded by a circle of Z-warriors. He looked older now, around twenty three or something. All of them were silent as Yamcha and Vegeta approached.

"What is it boy?" Vegeta asked, "Why have you showed up here again?"

"You remember that I had come two years ago to fight the androids?" Mirai asked. "Yes we do," Tien replied. "Well this time I have come with a-prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Gohan asked. He looked a little disinterested now. What could prophecies mean anyway?

"Yes, prophecy."

"What is it about?" Piccolo asked.

"Well dad, when you said that you, Goku, Nappa and Raditz were the only saiyans who survived, you were wrong. Another one lived, and is here, on earth."

"What?!"

Everyone was astounded at this new information. Another saiyan on earth? How come they did not know? Yamcha was sure that they would have detected his power level if he was on the planet.

"Why can't we sense him?"

"You can't sense _her_ because, well firstly she can suppress her power level and secondly she doesn't know that she is a saiyan. She is a half saiyan actually, because it was her father who had come here but he died soon."

"Why are you telling us this? How is it important?" Tien asked.

"Because of the prophecy."

"What is the prophecy?" Yamcha asked. Without really wanting to, he had lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. He found this strange but he knew that the prophecy that would follow will be even stranger.

_"On the planet of blue_

_With the heart of pure hue_

_Resides the estranged, tailed stranger._

_Either win her by being a friend_

_Or lose her to being a fiend_

_For what she is shall choose the fate of the planet's ranger."_

"Firstly, the rhyming sucked," Vegeta said, "Secondly we did not understand it. So if you would explain…"

"Sure dad. This prophecy is around two hundred years old. The concerned 'estranged, tailed stranger' is the saiyan I was talking about. The saiyan is of a pure heart and innocent, but she can turn. It depends on what you do if she will be on our side or not."

"Why do we need her at our side?" Android 18 asked.

"Because it is happening in my time. The girl has turned, she is being used as a killing machine by some psycho from outer space. And I warn you, she is really strong. The master mind behind all this is Redinarl, a member of Frieza's family though a LOT stronger. However if you find the girl and make her your friend, you shall not face this problem."

"After how many years will this really happen?"

"It can happen at any time. The text found with the prophecy said that there was no time limitation to this event and it could start in very next hour."

"So we should find the girl as soon as possible?" Gohan asked.

"Exactly, if you want to live. I am telling you, the saiyan could have defeated Goku if he were around."

"How old is the girl? What does she look like?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes please tell us this time," Krillin added.

"She is around five years old now. I know it's hard to believe, but, that's the truth. She has wavy brown hair, stormy grey eyes, soft voice and she is a really cute child. Her front two teeth are a little big, making her look like a bunny. Look, I found her portrait with the prophecy."

With that Mirai Trunks handed them a battered looking scroll of paper. It was too tender and Yamcha was scared that it might just crumble.

When they saw her, all of them gasped.

There were two pictures. One was that of a five year old girl, just like Mirai had described her. Yamcha felt that he was looking at the cutest child ever to be born in the universe, with innocence dancing in her eyes.

The second picture however was even more beautiful. In this the girl was about twenty five, with very sharp features. She had wavy brown hair till the waist, her eyes were more beautiful than any other pair of eyes that the Z fighters had ever seen, her lips curved in a slight smile, her Roman nose making her even more pretty. But she looked serious, and a woman of substance, of a strong character. None of them could take their eyes off her.

"I do not know her name," Mirai continued, "But she is very strong. Unbeatable."

"You aren't able to defeat her?" Krillin asked.

"We aren't able to do so Krillin," Mirai sighed, "I went to Namek and wished you all back. Our combined strength is, however, nothing compared to her sheer power."

"Last time you came to warn us, our enemy became stronger and we had to face Cell as well. I hope this time our troubles will not increase," Krillin sighed.

"Anyway, so I should leave you. I have to fight her," Mirai said and took back the battered scroll. He threw a capsule which turned into his time machine. He looked back once more. "And remember. You guys won't call me Trunks any more. My name is Tristan."

With that the lavender haired boy waved at them and got into his time machine. He cast a one last look and then the machine disappeared.

"What should we do now?" Tien asked, "Do we start our search?"

"Yes," Yamcha replied, "We should begin our search right now, before anything happens."

All of them nodded and took flight to different directions of the world, to save and befriend the estranged tailed stranger. Yamcha had a good feeling about it though. They would succeed, yes, they would definitely succeed.

* * *

Author's note: So this is my first DBZ story. I tell you all that Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, Gohan, Piccolo, Mirai and my OC are the main characters. Please be supportive. And please, please, PLEASE read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read this story and to Nika Yami for following it. It was sad not to have any reviews but anyway here is the second chapter.

* * *

Vegeta landed in Tikin Village. Local men and women were bustling about, doing their daily chores. The washer man was washing some clothes by the river. Little kids were chasing each other, rolling in mud and sometimes hitting each other. Vegeta rolled his eyes. These weakling humans were pathetic.

The Prince of all Saiyans had been trying to detect some saiyan scent for the past four hours but with no luck. He was getting angry by the second. Why did his future son have to come and send them all on this work? He was angry with Mirai too for what he had said. He had told all of them to call him Tristan. Not Trunks, not Mirai but Tristan. What unique thing did his son find in this too common human name? Did he not care about his mother's feelings, the Bulma who had lived all her life alone, taking care of her son in spite of all the problems that was there?

The Prince shook his head. He couldn't get emotional. Emotions were for the weak. He started walking through the lanes, keeping his senses alert and power level low. A boy of around five ran into him. Vegeta turned to him angrily. The boy was all muddy and had an innocent face. He was holding a red ball in his tiny hands. "Solly!" he said. Vegeta softened a bit. "Run along now kid," he said. The boy beamed at him and darted towards where his friends were.

Vegeta stopped at a house. It was old, small and fragile. The door was open and a woman was bent over a stove, cooking something. Despite himself Vegeta was struck by the woman's beauty.

She had long brown hair, stormy grey eyes, high cheekbones and a smile that could win anything. But he could also see that she was struggling against her most dangerous enemy- Poverty. She stood up and turned around. She saw Vegeta standing at the doorway, staring at her.

"Welcome," she said, smiling at him. Without any invitation Vegeta stepped inside. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before," she said as she handed him a glass of water. He drank it and then replied, "I am a traveller. I was just passing by when I saw your door open and…"

"I'm glad you did," the woman replied, "It's been ten years since anyone visited me."

"What? Why?" Vegeta asked. He admitted it to himself that this woman was of a good heart and of pure innocence. Why would nobody want to meet such a lovely lady?

"I can't tell you that sir. You'll think I am a witch. Anyway let it be. Please take some rest. You look quite tired. Would you like to have some cookies? I prepared them just this morning. I don't think they would be this bad."

With that the woman started laying out cookies on a plate. The aroma was delicious. Vegeta was suddenly feeling very hungry.

"Do you live here alone?" he asked. "No. My children are there with me," she said and then continued in soft voice, "Without them I would have been dead quite long ago."

Vegeta was feeling bad for her now. He scolded himself. "You can't have emotions for these weaklings. It will only weaken you Vegeta." But when he spoke, his voice was unwillingly soft.

"Where is your husband?"

"He's dead."

There was silence for a while. The woman turned to him with a smile and laid the plate in front of him. Now Vegeta noticed that the girl was hardly twenty seven. He also noticed that she reminded him of someone, someone very important, though he could not remember who.

The girl went on with her cooking as Vegeta ate the cookies. They wonderfully delicious and crunchy, just as he liked them. "So from where have you come from sir?" the woman asked. "West City," Vegeta replied.

"That's quite far!"

"Well yes. By the way, what's your name?"

"Silly me! I went on babbling without even introducing myself! I am Mellissa Taylor."

"Nice name. I am Vegeta."

The girl looked at him closely. "I recognise you now," she said, "You were there in the Cell Games, right?"

Vegeta was taken aback. How did she know? "Well yes," he said.

"You are a saiyan, right?"

The question threw him off. How did this girl know about saiyans?

"Yes," he replied, "but how do you know that?"

"That was simple sir. A few years ago two space pods had arrived here. It was on the news. They were saiyan space pods. And during the Cell Games some saiyans were fighting against Cell. That's how."

"You are smart."

"Did you defeat Cell? I think Mr Satan was a little weak to do that."

"It was another saiyan who defeated him. A half saiyan. Gohan."

Mellissa nodded to herslf and returned to the stove when a boy ran in.

He was eleven years old, with warm brown eyes, dark brown hair and a grim determination for such a young age.

"Harvey!" Mellissa said. For the first time she looked really happy as she hugged her son. "Hey mom," she said. Then he turned towards Vegeta, his eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Harvey! He's a traveller and our guest in the meantime. His name is Vegeta and he is very nice."

Vegeta found this last sentence as the biggest compliment in his life. He had the burning urge to impress Mellissa, make her happy, just like a devotee feels towards his God, or a student feels towards his teacher.

"He won't be so nice once he know why you don't get any visitors," Harvey said. "Harvey please!" his mother said, "He's not bad!"

Mellissa turned to Vegeta. "Sir I apologise for his behaviour. We never have any guests and most of the villagers-" She stopped abruptly.

"And most of the villagers hate mom. They think she's witch. They treat her like a piece of junk! They boycott her! They think she's cursed!"

Vegeta gazed at Mellissa's face. She was trying to control herself but her son's words triggered her tears, and they fell down incessantly.

"So you think that way too, don't you?" Harvey demanded.

"No."

Mellissa looked at him and their eyes met. Vegeta walked up to her slowly. "She is the nicest woman who has walked on this earth," he said. He genuinely meant it. "She's not a witch. She's good, really good."

Mellissa kept looking at him, her eyes bleak and then bowed slightly. Vegeta nodded and then faced Harvey. "You are a tough kid. Nothing can happen to your mother till you are around." Harvey kept staring at him with wide eyes. Vegeta guessed that nobody had ever complimented him or his mother before.

"Mellissa Taylor!"

Many villagers were standing outside, their faces angry and hateful. There was a fifteen year old boy among them, his ankle twisted, but a sly smirk adorned his face. Vegeta saw that Mellissa was trembling. Harvey clenched his fist. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Shut up boy!" one man said, "You have caused enough trouble already." Harvey's mother went outside. Vegeta looked on.

"Mellissa! From the day you have come you have ruined everyone's life! The bad luck that you brought with you eventually took your husband's life. And now your demon goes around trying to kill our children!"

"No sir! Harvey would never do that!"

"You witch! Look at Willy! Your son beat the life out of him! He can't even walk!"

The boy with the twisted ankle groaned.

"I didn't do anything! He's lying!" Harvey said.

"You don't tell us who's lying boy!" a man said and hit him hard in the abdomen. Harvey doubled over. Half the men started assaulting him and he fought them all single handily. "Stop it!" Mellissa cried and made for her son. "Not so fast you witch!" the men said and grabbed her and took her down, shouting insults.

While Harvey had defeated nearly all of them, his mother was bruised with the slap that another man aimed at her.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone became silent. Vegeta walked to their midst. "Stop it all of you and let the woman and her son go!"

"Oh Mellissa, have you got another super strong puppet in your hands? And when doyou plan to kill him, you witch?" one man said and pulled her hair. She screamed in agony.

Vegeta punched that man so hard that his ribs broke. He grabbed Melissa with one hand and then powered up. His aura was enough to throw the villagers off their feet, out of the village itself.

After they had all scattered away Vegeta powered down. He gently released Mellissa's hand and looked at Harvey who had not even moved a centimetre in the commotion. He grinned.

"Wow Vegeta! You are super strong! You are stronger than even my daddy!" he cried. Vegeta smirked. "Of course. After all I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Cool! You are a prince! You must be having a crown too, right? Wow mom! A prince at our home!" Harvey said enthusiastically. Mellissa was looking at Vegeta curiously. Then she smiled. "Thank you sir. Thank you for saving us."

"Your son did not need any saving," Vegeta said and then his eyes fell on it.

Harvey had a tail.

That could mean only one thing. Harvey was a half saiyan and half human. If that were the case then Mellissa's husband…

"Sir," Mellissa said, "I think I should tell you now that we are indebted to you. My husband, he was a saiyan."

Harvey looked at her in shock. "Mom, I am a… alien?" he asked. "Yes Harvey. That's why you are so strong. That's why you become so irritated on a full moon night. You would have turned into an oozaru if the moon would still have been here. But since it isn't, you just become over aggressive. That's why you have a tail."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your father told me not to till you were old enough. I thought this moment would be the best to let you know who you really are."

Harvey became silent. Vegeta thought that he still couldn't believe all of it. But Vegeta knew that his search was over.

"I think my daughter would love to meet you sir," Mellissa said after a long while, "I'll bring her here." She went inside and after a minute brought a drowsy five year old girl with her. She had wavy brown hair, stormy grey eyes, and her front two teeth were a little big, making her cuter than any other child.

"Hello," she said sleepily. Her voice was like a beautiful song, "My name is Eva Taylor. Nice to meet you."

Vegeta's eyes looked fixedly at her. The girl was standing right in front of him. He had found her.

A smirk played across his lips.

"Hello Eva Taylor," he said, "I am Vegeta."

* * *

So another chapter there. Please review it. I won't update until I get a review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read this story and to Alias the Jester for reviewing it. I'll keep in mind about what you said and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Eva was shocked when she met the Z warriors.

Shocked won't be a right word but she didn't know what to use instead of it. These people were so strong and so weird.

She remembered Vegeta who had come to take her to some long tower on which stood a circular platform. Harvey had accompanied them. He never left Eva alone with strangers though he liked this stranger. She had clung to this man as he flew higher up. She was shocked again though. _Harvey was flying!_ She had never expected this. He looked so normal. It was true that he would beat the life out of all the villagers if they so much as said something bad to their mom but _flying_?

Her mom had told her that she was a saiyan; that her dad was an alien and that's why she had a tail; that's why she was so rebellious.

So when she had met the other Z warriors, as they called themselves, she was shocked. It was too much to take on board that she was half alien and then meeting super humans, one of them had three eyes, and other aliens of her own race. The weirdest thing she saw, however, was that tall green man with small antennae. She felt she would get a heart attack, though she did not know what that meant.

Her little brain was swimming in the waters of confusion. What was going on?

And apart from that, all these strange people were looking at her as if she was a culprit of some sort. Their faces were grim.

"I've found her," Vegeta said curtly and then walked to a pillar and leaned against it, his eyes boring into her. He had seemed nice when she had met him but now, he was scaring her.

Shivering, she walked towards the Z warriors, Harvey right behind her. She was glad that her brother was there. If anything went wrong then Harvey would protect her.

"What's your name?" a boy asked. He was only a couple of years older than Harvey. Eva didn't feel scared of him. He looked more human-like with kind eyes and he seemed to want to help.

"Eva Taylor," she replied nervously.

"Hey, don't be scared. We're all your friends," a man said. He was shorter than the boy and completely bald. He smiled at her kindly. She stiffened. She thought that kidnappers usually smiled so nicely at little children and then abduct them.

"Who are you though?" the man with spiky hair and scars on his face asked Harvey. His tone was kind but his eyes were hard. "I'm Harvey, her brother," he said, placing his hand protectively on Eva's shoulder.

"Hello Harvey," the boy said, "We're glad that you came here. We need your help."

"I know that. Vegeta told mom that you needed our help for something and mom told us that we have to help you. Anyway, I will help in any way I can because I am indebted to him," Harvey said.

Eva looked over at Vegeta. She knew that Harvey respected him and that Vegeta was his hero.

"Guess we'll first have to explain everything," the guy with the scars sighed.

"I wish you would begin with your names," Harvey pointed out, "We don't even know you."

"Yes you are right," a woman said. She was blonde and was very beautiful. The Z warriors introduced themselves though Gohan, the young boy, had to do so on the green man, Piccolo's behalf as well.

"Okay let's start from the beginning," Tien, the three eyed man said. Eva was scared of him. He looked so grim and dangerous.

"Look, a friend of ours from the future came here with a prophecy. A prophecy on which the fate of our planet depends. A prophecy concerning Eva," Yamcha said.

"According to the prophecy a young girl is very innocent but she can side up with evil. What she does depends on the person who finds her first. In our friend's time line a monster by the name of Redinarl has found the girl and has turned her against the good. Now, she is determined to destroy the world because the monster has made her believe that the Z warriors and the earth are her enemy," Krillin said.

"What are the words of the prophecy?" Harvey asked.

"_On the planet of blue_

_With the heart of pure hue_

_Resides the estranged, tailed stranger._

_Either win her by being a friend_

_Or lose her to being a fiend_

_For what she is shall choose the fate of the planet's ranger."_

"I don't understand… Is it really about Eva?" Harvey asked. Tien nodded. Eve herself did not understand much but she was uncomfortable with the last sentence. _'For what she is shall choose the fate of the planet's ranger.'_ Who was being referred to here? Was it one of these Z fighters or someone else?

"If Redinarl has attacked us in the alternate timeline, he'll be here too. We have to be ready. But first, Eva, will you help us?" Gohan said. He looked into her eyes. Eve smiled.

"Of course! I will beat that Renilarn!" Eva cried and punched up in the air. Gohan laughed. "It's Redinarl Eva!" he said. Eva grinned at him. She liked Gohan. He did not look at her all that seriously and didn't bother wearing that concerned expression that everyone else had.

"Fine then. Your training will start from tomorrow," Yamcha said. "I will come too," Harvey said enthusiastically. "Sure little champ," Krillin replied, "We'll meet here tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"Fine with us!" Eva said.

"Wait a minute. I want to find your power level," 18 said.

Everyone looked at her. "Why 18?" Krillin asked. "Tristan said that she is very strong. We have to know how strong so that we can train her accordingly."

"You're right."

18 looked at Eva sternly and then said, "Her power level is 110."

Eva opened her mouth like a fish. What? How did she know?

"We need to work hard. That's why we couldn't detect her."

"That's not the reason."

The Z warriors turned to Harvey for explanation.

"Look when my dad was alive he did not tell me that I am a saiyan. But he did tell me about things like power level and chi blasts and taught me how to fly. He trained me since I was three and he also taught how to conceal my power level.

"A few months before his death dad had told me to train Eva if anything happened to him. So when Eva was three I decided to train her the way dad trained me and I also taught her how to conceal her power level."

The Z warriors, apart from Vegeta and Piccolo gasped. These both never showed any reaction. Vegeta now looked at them as if they were a waste of time.

"Are you telling the truth?" Yamcha asked. Harvey nodded. "Eva, power up."

Eva did not want to do so. She always got tired after doing that. "I'll give five chocolates if you do so," Harvey said as if reading her mind.

Eva nodded and then began.

18's eyes widened as she started telling her power rise, "Two hundred...good...three...five...seven...eight...nine-nine hundred...one thousand...eleven hundred...thirteen hundred...fifteen hundred...eighteen hundred...two thousand. Her power level is two thousand."

"WHAT!" Gohan exclaimed. "O my God," Yamcha gasped. "I sense that it is around fifteen hundred but two thousand is impressive," Chiatzu said.

"Power down Eva," Harvey said. Eva sighed in relief and then lowered her power level. "See?"

The Z warriors had not expected this. "Good," Krillin said, "That's amazing."

"Thank you," Eva said.

"I think we should go now," Harvey said. "Yeah. Mellissa would be worried," Gohan said. He waved at them. The children waved back.

"Bye!" Eva said and then clung to Harvey as he too flight. She was happy that she had met the Z warriors. She just couldn't wait for her training.

* * *

Please read and review and if you have any ieas to share please do so. Thank you for reading the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you Alias the Jester and PurplePrincessArticha20 for reviewing the previous and your continued support.

* * *

Tristan studied the child in front of him warily.

Eva stared back at him curiously. "Why are your hair lavender?" she asked in an excited voice. Tristan thought about it for a moment. Sure, he had faced this question many times and he would snap at the asker. But snapping at such a young child…

"I named them lavender. The liked the name so much that they decided to take up the colour," he replied.

"Really?!" Eva exclaimed. Her mouth was open in an 'o' and her eyes were wide. He laughed. "Yeah," he said with a smile. Then he remembered that this was the girl in the prophecy and he became wary again.

All the Z warriors were at Dende's lookout. Tristan had come in his time capsule just to check if they had found the girl or not and was surprised to see that the girl had already been training since a week. Everyone thought that Gohan would be the ideal person to train her and Harvey. The siblings were catching up fast. Eva's power level was already three thousand. However, Gohan could not take the entire credit because the teaching methods were those of Vegeta and Piccolo.

Tristan had been surprised to see his enemy at such a close distance, unaware of all the chaos she would have one day caused on the planet. She looked so innocent now…he could hardly believe it himself.

Apart from that he also knew what Vegeta thought. He was angry with him for changing his name. But Tristan could not tell him the truth. If he revealed his name to Eva or if she knew him very well she would also find out that he was…no, he couldn't bring himself to think about it.

And so he watched their training from afar.

Tristan looked at the Present time Trunks, now three years old. He couldn't believe that he was such a brat in this time! So restless and so…rude? Maybe.

"Dad," he said, "You should be strict with him."

"I am strict with him," Vegeta replied, "But your mother pampers him like anything."

"She gets very dangerous when anybody says anything about him," 18 replied. "I've heard you've learned how to sense power levels," Tristan said. "Yeah. Krillin taught me how to do that." "Good old Krillin."

Tristan now turned to Gohan and Eva who were training vigorously. The child was drenched in sweat. Her hair was plastered on her face yet she refused to stop. Gohan easily evaded all the moves but it was clear that he was impressed.

"Where's Harvey?" Yamcha asked. "He's training with Piccolo, up in the mountains," Krillin replied.

As Mirai looked at Eva he noticed something strange. Her eyes.

Her eyes were mad, angry, and un-childlike. Why, they were so intense that anything on their way could burn down. His eyes narrowed and tried to extract something from inside her. Of course, there was nothing. But he couldn't help feeling uneasy.

He leaned back and recollected the events of the previous day.

_The girl brought forward her hand and an energy disk appeared on it. She and Trunks were the only ones there. The land was barren and warm wind blew past their faces. Trunks brought his hands together for a Kamehameha Wave._

_"I want to ask you something," the girl said abruptly. "What is it?" Trunks demanded._

_"Why did you kill my mom and brother? What had they done to you and your Z fighters?"_

_Trunks was taken aback. His beam got weaker._

_"We did not kill your mom or your brother, girl. We are the protectors of the planet. The androids killed them. They killed many people."_

_"You are lying! Redinarl told me that your friends killed my family!"_

_"Redinarl is using you!"_

_"Redinarl is my friend!"_

_Trunks gazed back at her calmly. "He's using you," he replied, "You can ask any of the survivors about the androids. You will know how many homes they destroyed."_

_"Why didn't you stop them?"_

_"We tried. All of the other Z fighters died in the struggle. Only I lived."_

_"Your friends are alive."_

_"They were brought back to life."_

_Trunks did not explain how or why. He knew she would ask for the dragon balls if he said anything. However she did not push him any further._

_"I've lived my life as an orphan," she said, "I've struggled for my every breath. Then I met Redinarl and he supported me, helped me, became my friend. I can't betray him. He's not using me Trunks. He's my friend."_

_"He's playing on your innocence and helplessness."_

_The girl did not say anything. Her eyes were bleak and Trunks could clearly see the pain in them._

_He whirled around quickly to see more of Redinarl's men. Before he could do anything an energy disk hit them. They dissipated into thin air._

_"Attacking from behind is not honourable," the girl said. She turned to look at Trunks._

_"Go away," she said, "Before I kill you."_

_Trunks nodded and withdrew his attack. He was about to leave but then he asked, "What's your name?"_

_"Evangeline," the girl replied._

_"Pretty name," Trunks thought and took off._

Tristan was brought back to reality when Yamcha shook him.

"Oh sorry. What happened?" he asked. "Come for dinner," Yamcha replied. Tristan nodded and followed him into the house.


End file.
